February 14th
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu gadis di Jepang termasuk aku! Valentine Day! Aku akan memberikan cokelat padamu! / Pure!(?)Aomine x FemaleManager!Reader. 1st Person PoV. More warning inside! / Happy Belated Valentine Day :D Thankies for reading :D


**February 14th**

.

.

Disclaimer : **Kurobasu milik Fujimaki-san**. Shaun tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari membuat fic ini.

Warning : 1st PoV. Pure!(?)Aomine x FemaleManager!Reader. Pembullyan Kise-kun TwT. Typo(s)? OOC? Abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-pace?

Dedicated to **Himecchi** :* and **Fujocchi** (who love(?) Aomine so much.)

Enjoy!

.

.

Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis di Jepang.

Tanggal 14 Februari.

Hari kasih sayang.

Aku pun juga menunggu hari ini tiba!

Setelah semalaman begadang hanya untuk membuatkan coklat yang akan kuberikan kepada seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku.

– Ehem.

Meski aku membuat beberapa coklat juga untuk teman manager seperjuanganku, Satsuki-_chan_, yang juga merupakan teman masa kecil orang itu.

Orang itu siapa?

Lupakan, lupakan. *kibas-kibas tangan*

Aku bahkan juga membuatkan coklat untuk Akashi-_kun_, Murasaki-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Satsuki-_chan_ dan Kuroko-_kun_. Ah, aku juga membuatkan coklat untuk Niji-_senpai_ dan Haiza_kuso_ – maksudku, Haizaki. Meski aku tahu reaksi mereka satu-satu.

Akashi-_kun_, akan menerimanya dan tersenyum ala pangeran berkuda putih. (Yang pastinya akan membuat para gadis di Akashi-_sama_ fansclub mati menggelepar(?))

Murasaki-_kun_, akan menerimanya dengan senang dan akan berterimakasih dengan nada kekanakannya, "Ah, terima kasih, _manager-chin_!" Sedihnya, dia masih tidak ingat siapa aku.

Midorima-_kun_, akan menerimanya dengan segala macam alasannya, "Aku menerimanya karena hari ini lucky itemnya memang cokelat-_nanodayo_! *perbaikin kacamata*" _Tsundere_ tulen *shrug*

Kise-_kun_. Lalu... ("TUNGGU-_SSU_! KENAPA AKU TIDAK DICERITAKAN-_SSU YOOOOO_?!")

Satsuki-_chan_... Mungkin dia akan bertukar coklat denganku. Jika kau ingin bilang itu... Coklat... Ehem.

Kuroko-_kun_ akan tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan. Andaikan aku tidak menyukai pria dekil satu itu, mungkin aku akan lebih menyukai Kuroko-_kun_!

– Ups. Keceplosan.

Kalian bilang aku melupakan seseorang?! Siapa?! Tunggu?! Sia- Oh, si dekil itu. Maksudku si _ace-sama_, Aomine Daiki.

Kalian menebaknya dengan benar.

Aku menyukai si Aomine Daiki, si pecinta basket itu. Dia bahkan mau menikahi bola basketnya yang awalnya berwarna jingga itu. (Sekarang sudah berubah warna karena keseringan dimainin(?))

Susah ih, suka sama orang narsis gaje gitu.

_._

_"Yang dapat mengalahkan aku cuma aku."_

_"Ya, Dai-chan. Terserah apa katamu."_

_._

Akhirnya latihan basket pun selesai.

_BANZAI!_

Benar-benar latihan neraka! ("Kau 'kan bukan pemain...")

Aku segera membagi-bagikan jatah coklat masing-masing dan apa yang kuprediksikan itu benar semua. Agak benar semua deh.

"Aku tahu kau tengah memikirkan reaksi kami, _manager-san_." Uh, Akashi-_sama_ yang tahu segalanya.

"Tempat keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah... Atap-_nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima si tsundere.

"Ah~ Cokelatku sudah 4 karung-_ssu_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Segera kutarik kembali coklat yang kuberikan padanya tadi. ("EEH! KENAPA-_SSU_!")

"Satsuki-_chan_, ini untukmu dan aku titip untuk Kuroko-_kun_ yah. Ngomong-ngomong si 'itu' kemana?" Tanyaku sambil memberikan dua buah cokelat bentuk kotak.

"Entahlah..." Si gadis berambut merah muda itu mengendikan bahunya. Aku langsung kecewa. Padahal, aku sudah semalaman membuat cokelat (khusus) untuknya, "Tapi," Suara Satsuki-_chan_ kembali terdengar, "Kurasa dia berada di atap sekolah."

Wajahku segera cerah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Satsuki-_chan_!" Aku segera memeluknya dan berlari menuju tempat orang itu berada.

"Berjuanglah!" Samar-samar kudengar suara Satsuki-_chan_ di belakang sana.

_._

_"Satsuki, belikan aku teriyaki."_

_"Punya tangan punya kaki 'kan Dai-chan?"_

_._

Kunaiki tiap anak tangga yang mengarahkanku menuju atap sekolah.

Lelah.

Wajar saja.

Menaiki... 1, 2, 3... 6 tangga itu melelahkan! Tapi, semua kerja keras itu tidak ada yang sia-sia!

Akhirnya!

Disinilah aku. Atap sekolah.

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya di sini. Sangat menenangkan. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai dan tidur siang. Pemandangannya juga bagus. Melihat sekitar dari ketinggian entah berapa meter...

Terlalu terpukau dengan atap sekolah ini, aku segera tersadar tujuan awalku ke sini.

"Aomine-_kun_!" Panggilku.

"Hah...? Ya...? Satsuki... Jangan memberiku cokelat buatanmu..." Erang seseorang. Segera kucari sumber suara itu dan menemukan si kepala biru itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Aomine-_kun_. Bangun." Aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, tapi, ia hanya bergeming sedikit lalu tidur lagi, "Aomine-_kun_. Bangun!" Pekikku di telinganya.

"Hah?! Hah?! Ada apa?!" Mata birunya langsung terbelalak sempurna, setelah tersadar, ia melihatku dan terkejut, "Astaga. Ternyata itu kau! Kupikir Satsuki!" Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat dia yang tengah menenangkan diri karena kubangunkan tadi.

"Apa Satsuki menyuruhmu untuk mencariku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mataku. A-aaah... Mata birunya itu memandangku dengan polosnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Satsuki-_chan_ tidak memintaku sama sekali kok!" Aku segera menggerakan tanganku ke kanan dan ke samping.

Pluk.

Sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dilapisi kertas kado berwarna merah dan pita berwarna putih mendarat di antara kami berdua.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Aomine-_kun_ sambil mengambil kotak itu dan melihat-lihat sisi kotak itu. Aku segera merebut kotak itu dengan cepat.

"Bu-bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Hah? Apa itu? Cokelat untukku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil berusaha mendapatkan kotak yang kupegang.

DEG!

Tepat di hati(?)!

"HAH?! A-APA MAKSUDMU?! Tunggu! Ehem! Bukan!" Aku panik.

Tapi,

Cokelat ini 'kan memang untuk dia...

"Baiklah, baik. Ini cokelat untukmu." Lirihku sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi cokelat buatan tangan tersebut.

"Wah, terima kasih! Tak kusangka kau akan memberikan cokelat!" Girangnya.

Ah, senyumannya... Bak senyuman malaikat...

"Sa-sama-sama."

Angin semilir berhembus. Menambah efek romantis? Aku terdiam. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku? Maksudku ini hari kasih sayang! Aku bisa saja memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah... _Honmei choco_! "Ah, Aomine-_kun_... Sebenarnya itu... Aku..."

"Dai-_chan_! _Obaa-san_ sudah mencarimu! Ayo pulang!" Suara Satsuki-_chan_ segera menginterupsi kata-kataku, "Dai-_chan_... Sudah kubilang-!" Teman masa kecil Aomine-_kun_ itu langsung terdiam dan pergi dengan canggung, "Ma-ma-maaf mengganggu!"

"...? Jadi, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Aku bengong. Namun aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum, "Tidak jadi, hehehe, nanti pasti akan kuberitahu! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Ya.

Pasti nanti akan kuberitahukan perasaan ini secara langsung!

.

_"Dai-chan, cokelat dari dia... Itu... Honmei choco 'lho..."_

_"HAH?! HONMEI?!"_

_"KAU KIRA GIRI CHOCO?!"_

.

.

A/N : Berakhir dengan absurdnya. Happy belated Valentine day teman-teman~ maap yah telat n maap gaje. Mungkin bakal buat sekuel di white day? XD

More importantly(?), Happy valentine Himecchi! Makasi itu gambarnya unyu banget! :*** Maap cuma bisa kasih gini... :')

Fyi bagi yg belum tau :

- Honmei choco : cokelat untuk pacar, org disuka (pokoknya cinta~(?))

- Giri choco : cokelat formalitas(?) (Kasih ke teman cewe/cowo)

Makasi udah mau baca ;) mind to review? Have a nice day! :D


End file.
